spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheel! Of! Family!
Wheel! Of! Family! Tom and Shubie become overwhelmed with the kids' hectic schedules. Season: 4 Episode: 23 Total Episode Count: 87 Prod. no.: 4BQT20 Featuring: Shubie, Tom Also Appearing: Tyler Smith, Vera, Taylor, Paco Fishbowl, Dee Dee Fishbowl, Evelyn Smith, LeVar Smith, Mrs. Lowenstein, Auntie Momma, Reverend Enkins, Sandals, Abagail, Lenny, Mabel, Harold, Walt, Eddie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Plankton, Quang Quang, Pinklon Thomas Plot: After having to rush around to deliver all of the kids to their activities, Tom and Shubie find themselves too exhausted and decide to involve the rest of the relation in helping out. Creating a hell with the kids and their activities, Freight Train finds he is supposed to take Tyler to class but takes him to the YMCA instead. Paco substitutes for Shubie as Taylor's parent and Auntie Momma takes Vera. Tom and Shubie find themselves with time on their hands to relax but Tom finds that Paco and Dee Dee have become a couple and rushes back to tell Shubie. Shubie explodes, leading Tom to believe that Shubie is still in love with Paco although she denies this. She confronts the pair and finds that Paco had a long-time crush on Dee Dee. The kids take time to express their disapproval as well and Shubie sends them away, blaming Tom. As Tom tries to figure out how to fix things, he takes Shubie out where they find Paco and Dee Dee. Tom confronts them, pretending indignation despite giving them a coupon for dinner and pretends he has fixed the situation. However, Tom's speech only serves to push them into adopting a Chinese baby, Quang Quang, to cement their relationship. Despite the new parents enthusiasm, first Taylor and then Shubie both attempt to point out that they are open to giving their respective parents another chance to be part of their lives but are ignored. While Shubie pleads her case, Quang Quang lest a little fart which amuses both Dee Dee and Tom. Dee Dee and Paco ask Tom and Shubie to be godparents but Shubie refuses, stating that she can't believe they would be good parents. Tom wants to stand by their side but Shubie will have none of it. At the christening, Dee Dee and Paco don't show up and Shubie and Tom go over to find Dee Dee forgot while Paco was busy taking care of the baby. Dee Dee asks Shubie to help her learn how to be a good parent, although they find themselves attending Quang Quang's functions as well. At the YMCA, Freight Train tires to get him into excising but finds he has slipped into a pole dancing class instead and is a hit. Freight Train puts his foot down and takes Tyler back to the gym. The other dance class members come to Tyler and tell him they need him for the regionals and threaten to quit the class if Tyler can't join them and stand up to his grandfather. Freight Train finds out that Tyler went to the dance competition. Arriving, he demands that Tyler get out of the competition but he refuses, putting on a show and winning over Freight Train. Trivia *SpongeBob and Plankton appear as Pez dispensers that Paco Fishbowl collects. *This is the final episode of the series. Rating TV-14: DLS <<Previous - N/A Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Series Finale Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:TV-14 Category:Maureen4595